Faoladh
|Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Active |Row 5 title = Current Pesonnel |Row 5 info = Unknown}} The Faoladh are a group of knights hailing from the Tiernship of Dinas Narfon. Like the other groups in the region, they were created by the native tribes who once resided there before the Arathorian Empire subjugated and civilized them. Typically members of the Cerniw Tribe with roots in the Mynydd, they have managed to retain their deep cultural practices despite repeated attempts to change them. The Faoladh are a largely cavalry force that previously rode horses into battle, however, after the Second War they managed to capture a dozen or so Orc worgs, breeding and replacing their war beasts with them. In addition, they secretly pray to a wolf god. They are led by the Farsialiaid. Since the fall of Lordaeron, they have managed to retain control over much of Dinas Narfon, with exception to the keep itself. Their lightning-strike and surgical attacks on both the Forsaken and the Scourge have had great effect on devastating the lines of their enemies. They have been funded by the House of Dyfed, which has has been far more successful in naturalizing the Faoladh into the Mynydd culture. They have been over the last year by the Knights of the Salamander of Dinas Bran. The Farsialiaid currently swears fealty to the lord of Dinas Narfon; the Farsialiaid's loyalty is key to holding the region and any person who has the Arglwydd's blessing is to have the Farsialiaid's blessing. Leadership Tiern of Dinas Narfon The penultimate and de facto leader of the Faoladh is the Tiern of Dinas Narfon. Previously known as Marcher Lord, but Mynydd-ized to become Tiern, the Tiern holds the right and ability to take direct command of the Faoladh in the field. However, as the Faoladh are loyal to their own and independence from Lordaeron a frequent problem in Dinas Narfon, previous Marcher Lords have allowed the Faoladh to remain independent from their levied forces. Farsialiaid The marshal of the Faoladh is the Farsialiaid; originally the strongest fighter of the Faoladh, now it is a position chosen by the Tiern, however there has slowly been a precedent to allow elections among the Farsialiaid to be elected like the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. The Farsialiaid commands through his pack leaders, is a genderless title, and serves for life. The Farsialiaid wears a white bearskin cloak over his armor. Arweinydd Also known as 'Pack Leader' or 'Alpha', the Arweinydd are the top leaders of the 'Packs'. They are typically selected by the Farsialiaid and make up his advisors. The Arweinydd wear a brown bearskin cloak over their armor. Ranks Fianna Also known as 'Knight', the Fianna is a full-member of the Faoladh and can take a squire. They are allowed to ride the worgs into battle and are typically make up most of the members of a pack. The Fianna wear wolf skins in a range of colors over their armor. Yswain Yswain are the squires to the Fianna and are allowed to ride worgs into battle. The Yswain wear a rabbit-skin cloak over their armor. Organization The Faoladh are organized into packs. These packs can have anywhere from ten to thirty members and the hierarchy of the packs are defined by skill of arms and strength after the Arweinydd is chosen. The Arweinydd can challenge any of his members to lower their rank and prestige. The amount of packs in the Faoladh is flexible and while some packs are more prestigious than others. # First Pack # Second Pack # Third Pack # Fourth Pack # Fifth Pack # Sixth Pack War Animals Cerniw Worgs Bred from the large Orc worgs after the second war, the Faoladh Worgs are a new breed that can stand the tough climates of the mountains of Dinas Narfon. Fierce, strong, and sturdy, they are used as mounts of war that fight alongside their knights. Wolfhounds The Faoladh Wolfhound is bred specifically from Dinas Narfon to protect the castles of the entire Mynydd Marches; originally a breed of Mynydd Wolfhound from the Vale, they were taken and introduced to Foaladh culture. Worgen It is known that some of the members of the Faoladh have embraced the Worgen curse -- inviting Gilneans into their ranks and accepting it gladly. Syr Brandan mac Tensen is one of these people and it is how he has retained control over the packs in the last few years. Rhai Gwyllt Roughly translated to 'Wild Ones', the Rhai Gwylly are as sub-group of the Faoladh typically attached to the Packs. They are Cerniw druids who have heard the mystical call of the Blaiddpren and the 'Un y Blaiddpren', or 'One with the Wolfswood'. Their penchant for nature magic, particularly shapeshifting, has been a boon to the Faoladh over the past few generations and have aided in their guerrilla warfare against the Forsaken. The Wild Ones are typically more unkempt and wild than their Werewolf brethren, but that has not stopped them from becoming a great asset to the Cerniw and one of their most well-guarded secrets. History The Faoladh are steeped in history as a group of warriors -- many have attempted to come close to them, but only the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn have ever truly bested them in the tribal era. They were loyal to the Cerniw tribe which originally controlled the settlements of Powys, Dinas Narfon, and co-jointly ruled Dinas Bran With the Breifne tribe. They were among the largest and most powerful tribes in the region, rivaled only by the Mynydd. Taking the Werewolf as their patron, they fought hard in order to ensure their people were protected from the ever-encroaching Mynydd. With Powys as their base of operations, they launched attacks on Gwent and Glyswyssing, but when attempting to field against the Bleiddiaid, lost dramatically several times. These losses caused the Gawead, the leaders of the Mynydd, to attack Powys and burn it to the ground. With the loss of Powys, the Cerniw retreated to its holdings in Dinas Narfon and began to slowly rebuild. They formed a coalition with the Breifne tribe of Dinas Emrys as they already co-jointly ruled Dinas Bran. The Faoladh became a shadow of their former selves, especially after the Mynydd Marches were conquered by the Arathorian Empire and then ruled by the Kingdom of Lordaeron. The Breifne eventually left for Stromgarde, leaving the Cerniw people to as the sole residents beyond Lordaeronian migrants. Though eventually assimilated, the Faoladh retained the culture elements of the Cerniw and resisted this cultural change in Dinas Narfon. They became a cavalry force whom aided Lordaeron in two invasions of the Vale of Mynydd, along with the Second War. During the Second War, they managed to capture several worgs and not only tame them, but breed and ride them in order for them to become the Faoladh's warbeasts. The Faoladh on their warbeasts are still rivals to the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn; though their charge is not as devastating, their staying power in melee combat is much more fierce. Despite their history, the Faoladh began to work with the Arglwydd y Mynydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd, in order to fight back and resist the Forsaken occupation. They united with the Knights of the Salamander in Dinas Narfon and have pledged their loyalty to Arglwydd. Category:Mynydd Category:Knights Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Organizations Category:Cavalry Category:Military Organizations